In many electrical circuits, a fuse block 500 (see FIG. 5) is installed between a power panel and an electrical device. First and second fuse clips 510, 520 of the fuse block 500 are designed to engage with first and second conductive end caps of a fuse. When the fuse clips engage a fuse, electricity flows from the power panel to the device through the fuse and fuse clips. To prevent electricity from flowing to the device, the fuse can be removed from the fuse block. Once the fuse is removed, however, the exposed fuse clips create a potentially hazardous condition.
One way to reduce the likelihood of contact with the exposed fuse clips is to place a fuse block-out device (or "dummy fuse") in the exposed fuse clips. In addition to reducing accidental contact with the exposed fuse clips, a fuse block-out device also prevents accidental replacement of the removed fuse. One type of fuse block-out device that has been used is a bar of non-conductive material, such as nylon or Teflon.TM., shaped like a fuse. Another type of fuse block-out device is a non-conductive cylindrical member used to engage one, but not both, of the fuse clips of the fuse block. One problem associated with each of these fuse block-out devices is that the removed fuse is often misplaced.
To overcome this problem, some fuse block-out devices are designed for fuse storage. One such fuse block-out device is incorporated into a fuse remover. As with conventional fuse removers, the gripping end of this fuse remover can be used to remove a fuse from a fuse block. After the fuse is removed, the end portion of the handle of the fuse remover can be inserted between the fuse clips to act as a fuse block-out. Additionally, the removed fuse can be stored between the arms of the fuse remover to prevent the fuse from being misplaced. When the removed fuse is stored, it is held in a perpendicular arrangement with respect to adjacent fuses engaged in adjacent fuse blocks. This arrangement reduces accessibility to these adjacent fuses, making them difficult or impossible to insert or remove.
There is, therefore, a need for an improved fuse block-out device that will overcome the disadvantages described above.